I Will Make You See
by FlyingFree910
Summary: Tara and Oliver have married and Jonny can't help but wish that it was him and Jac. He has a plan to finally make her see what is right in front of her but will she take any notice.
1. Chapter 1

_**A new story here. Had a couple of ideas floating around and had to type this up.**_  
_**I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Tara and Oliver had got married earlier tonight, it was a very small affair in the hospital garden but it was beautiful. They are suited together and I really hope that everything goes well for her what with the brain tumour and everything. I am currently sitting at the bar in Albies watching the new husband and wife dance, she looks truly happy and so does he.

I sigh and take a sip of my beer while my eyes wander over to Jac. She is sitting alone with a glass of wine, looking at Tara and Oliver. She is somewhat in a world of her own and I can't help but stare at her.

After the incident in the corridor outside theatre when she slapped me, we have been civil. I don't know how or why but the slap has worked in my favour I think. She regrets it that's for sure, every time we make eye contact grief weighs heavily in her eyes. So that's why I decided to not make it any harder for her at work, no snide remarks just banter and flirting. She may have slapped me but I was asking for it, some of what I said was just plain harsh and I understand. I want a wedding, a house and children and honestly I still see all these things with Jac, even though we are not together at the moment. Mo slides up next to me and I tear my eyes away from the red headed beauty.

"Can I offer you some advice?" Mo asked me. I just nodded and took another sip of my beer.  
"Just go over there and use that Scottish charm to get the information out of her. I think at heart she is just a scared little girl that wants nothing more than to be wholly loved and cared by someone. You've heard the stories around the hospital and you know as well as I do that they are probably true. Talk to her; make her understand that you are not going anywhere and just share your past with each other and your secrets because there is too many between you two. Or you could just stand here and have another beer."

I looked at Mo then at Jac. Sighing I finish the rest of my beer and then begin to walk over to the woman that I love. She hasn't noticed me and by the time I stand in front of her, I have a plan ready. Hopefully it will work.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

"Right listen here" Well that's a good start isn't it. Grab her attention.

"One chance, that's all you have left. One chance to make everything alright. I know that I'm partly to blame so I am prepared to forget that altercation and the slap but everything else" I shake my head.  
"You need to tell me, let me in to that head of yours. I want to know everything about you and more. We have been through so much together and I just cannot walk away and forget everything. There is something that you are hiding from me but if we are going to continue with this I have some conditions" She still hasn't uttered a word and I look at her. A small smile had graced her face and I became hopeful. She nodded.

"Okay anything" She said. I reached over and took her wine glass from within her tight grasp and placed it on the table next to her. I reached down and pulled her to her feet by her hands.

"Rule number one. Right here right now, I want you to dance with me. In front of all these people, show them that you are okay with our relationship. Show our colleagues the first step. Let me show you off as my girlfriend." I look at her and hold my breath I notice her reluctance and can see the word no beginning to form on her lips but she had to go and surprise me.

"Okay. I will" and with that I gently guided her into the middle of the room. Nowhere to hide and with all eyes on us, I place my hands on her hips and she wraps her arms around my neck and we begin to sway. Just slowly and gently. She soon lays her head onto my shoulder and I cannot believe it. I let a grin spread across my face and as I turn us around I spot Mo. She puts her thumbs up. I lean down and kiss her forehead. She manoeuvres her head up to look at me and I lean down again but this time I kiss her on the lips. We stay stationary as she pulls her head off my shoulder and places her hands in my hair. This is the sweetest kiss we have ever shared and as I pull back I place one final kiss on her lips.

"Rule number two. You must let me kiss you whenever I want. Here, in the street, in front of our colleagues". She nods and leans in to kiss me. I guess my plan is working. She pulls back and looks at me.

"I love you Jonny, I really and truly do" I can't help the massive grin that spreads across my face and I begin to make us sway again. We can make this work and I am determined to do everything I can. But my next rule will be the hardest and I have no idea what she will say or do. I just hope that I am doing the right thing.

* * *

_**Please review and tell me your thoughts. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three is here. I hope you enjoy it guys. _  
**

* * *

"Rule number three" I take a deep breath before I speak again. I really don't want this to blow up in my face. I hope I'm not pushing her too far. Here it goes.

"Rule number three. Commitment. I want you to move in with me. Hold on hold on, before you interrupt hear me out. I love you, I really do and I don't care what people say or think. I want to be with you 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. I can see so much in our future for both of us. A house, marriage and kids. But I'm scared just like you. Scared to love, scared to care in case everything comes tumbling down. But in life you have to take a chance and I think that this is one of them. Please just think about it. Please." I look at her and hold my breath. She has head down and I have no idea what's going through her head.

She lays her head back on my shoulder and I gently make us sway again. I don't say anything as I know a million thoughts are running through her mind. She's weighing up the pros and cons, visualizing if she can or cannot do it. This is torture. Finally she lifts her head up and for once she is nervous. Very out of character. She is biting her bottom lip and I gently pull it out from between her lips. She sighs, looks down again then back up.  
"If" She takes a deep breath.  
"If I say yes and I move in with you, what will that mean? What will I do? I've not done this before and I don't know how to act. Tell me what to do Jonny. Help me please!" She's pleading by the end.  
"Sssssshhhhh sweetheart. Of course I will help you. One step at a time yeah. One small step each time" She nods and leans in to kiss me once before she pulls back.  
"Okay I will. I want to make this work between us but can we talk more before we do. I have to tell you something first."  
"Okay. Anything" I reply. I stop our dancing and guide her back to her table.  
"Not here though. Shall we go back to mine"? She asks. I nod. I wait for her to put her jacket on as we leave Albies hand in hand, I put a thumbs up to Mo. Everything is looking up.

I insist that we go back to mine and as we arrive, Jac stands awkwardly in the middle of the living room.  
"Do you want a drink?" I ask quietly. She nods. This is the time for hot chocolate I think. I leave Jac to her own thoughts and make myself busy in the kitchen. Once finished with two steaming hot drinks in my hands, I make my way back to the living room to find her missing.  
"Jac" I call but I receive no answer. I put the hot chocolates on to the nearby table and make my way through my flat until I find her.

She is sitting on my bed but my heart skips a beat when I spot what she's looking at. In her hands is the engagement ring which I purchased before all the business with Sean. I was in town and was walking past a jewellers and it just caught my eye. Everything was going great for us and it was perfect. It is perfect. But now I fear that I have scared her now, and I'm just waiting for her to walk out. I hold my breath as I wait for her to say something, anything.

"It's beautiful" she all but whispers. I'm optimistic but still cautious.  
"Yes it is" I reply. I sit next to her on my bed and gently take the engagement ring from within her grasp; she doesn't make a move to stop me.  
"I saw it before you went to Japan and I just had to buy it. It has your name all over it. Simple and elegant. We were going from strength to strength and I bought it and I was going to propose but then everything with Sean happened and I couldn't bring myself to take it back. I was playing around with it that night when you slapped me. I was thinking about us and the good times because believe me there were some. I just neglected to put it away. It reminded me of happier times." I chance a glance at Jac and notice that she was still looking at the ring.  
"Can...Can I try it on?" She spoke so quietly that I had to strain my ears to pick up her words. A sentence neglects to form from my mouth so I just nod. I reach over and pick up her left hand and place the ring onto her ring finger. I hold my breath as I watch the diamonds shine in the moonlight and the many emotions that flicker across her face. A lonesome tear falls slowly down her right cheek and I just stare because I have no idea what is going through her mind. What is Jac Naylor thinking?  
"I love you Jonny but…" I hold my breath.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading your reviews and I find it amazing that we all connect even on Twitter and don't even know it. Until next time have fun...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_The next chapter guys, not sure whether to leave it here or continue. Do you want an epilogue and if so what should it be about?  
So many great stories out there and cannot believe that I am a part of a fantastic fandom about an amazing show.  
Enjoy reading._**

* * *

_"I love you Jonny but…"_

I hold my breath. She stops and sighs deeply. This is not good. She looks away again, up to the ceiling then back down to the ring. She wipes her tears away harshly and then fiddles with the ring. A perfect fit. What I wouldn't give to know what's going through her mind.  
"...But I'm not worthy of this. I'm damaged Jonny, always have been. I destroy everything I touch and even you said that I'd produce the anti-christ. This...I...I'm scared Jonny. I love you. I love so much and I just don't know what to do."Shes in tears now.

I lean over and pick her up and lay her across my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and lays her head on my shoulder. I begin to rock her. Like a child."Trust your heart Jac. Take away all other thoughts and just think about what you want. Yours dreams, your aspirations. What do you want most in the world?" I wait for an answer. She takes her head off my shoulder and her face is tearstained and red.

"All my live, I've only ever wanted to be loved. I dont know my father and my mother just saw me as a nuisance. She abandoned me when I was 12 and since I was old enough to understand I have craved to be loved. I suppose you have heard the stories about me and Joseph well they're true. I loved him but it is so minimal to how much I love you. Cheating on you was the worst mistake I have ever done and maybe I am paying the price now. I got diagnosed with endometriosis a couple of weeks ago. You know during the food poisoning episode and I just... I saw with you children, I really did and I probably cant now. It's my fault and I dont want to burden you. I want everything with you. Be your wife, be the mother of your children but can you honestly say that you see your future without children. Someone who is your own flesh and blood. Tonight. Now. I will give you everything. My hand in marriage, my heart but also my damaged body. Is that enough?" She is sitting upright now and her voice is that of the fierce red head that I have grown to love.

"Now listen here you stupid women. I love you so much that it physically hurts me. Honestly I would be content to spend the rest of my life with just you. We can even adopt if you want, and help those children in need. So I believe that the air is cleared now and we both know where we stand so..." I stand up with Jac and put her back on the bed while I kneel down on one knee.  
"It's a wee bit backwards but when have we done things the right way eh. So here it goes. Regardless of everything, the endometriosis and other things. I want you, Jac Naylor, to be my wife."  
"I will. I will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I am going to make everything up to you. I promise" She is smiling now, a massive grin across her beautiful face.

"You don't have to make it up to me. This is enough. In fact this is better than enough. This is the world. My life is with you and I love you so much. Come here" And with that I kiss her with so much passion. Who would have thought this was how we would end up when we met at the people skills course. Tomorrow at work I will be going in with a new flat mate and a fiancee. Perfection.

...

Work. Darwin. Gossip. Let the games begin. I must have the biggest grin on my face. I am walking into work, hand in hand with my fiancee. I am not going to get tired of that word and it will be even better when she becomes my wife. I can tell the looks and whispers bother her but she soldiers on. With her head held high and an air of confidence we exit the lift on Darwin and begin our shift and it's the beginning of a bright future.

I walk to the nurses station where Mo is.  
"Hey, good morning?" I say to her.  
"Yep it is. Everything okay?" She replies.  
"Definitely. What's with all the commotion?" I ask noticing the ward on high alert.  
"You haven't heard have you? Joseph Byrne is back. He's in Elliot and Jacs office. Maybe your paradise is over before it's begun" And with that she walks away. My eyes fall onto Jacs office and I watch. But I can see no movement. I sigh and begin my shift for the day knowing that Armageddon is going to arrive later.

...

It's 2 o'clock when I spot Jac again. I'm with a patient a sweet old lady when I see her with Joseph. She looks annoyed and gives him the v sign. That's my girl.  
"Right Mrs Brown. I'm just going to see the doctor okay" I say to her.  
"Okay dear" And with that I walk away with her file to talk to Jac.  
"A 70 year old women with severe tachycardia. She was brought in this morning with chest pains by the care home." I notice Joseph loitering.  
"Okay do the usual. LFT'S U's and E's, bloods and book an MRI scan" I nod.  
"Oh and Jonny there's a hot chocolate on your desk thought you needed one. You haven't had a break yet".  
"Thanks". She then walked away leaving me standing awkwardly with Joseph. I moved into the direction of my office and picked up the hot chocolate. Taking a sip, I was in heaven. As the liquid trickled down my throat. I notice that Joseph enters the office and shuts the door behind him. Well I'm in for a fun ride.

"I'm here to offer you some friendly advice. Jac, it's not healthy to be in a relationship with her. She will lie and cheat just to get what she wants and she doesn't care who gets in the way." He tells me. I'm fuming.  
"What are you trying to say?" I say in my politest voice.  
"I'm just saying, you might want to be careful" He stops talking and looks at me but before I can respond, Mrs Brown's heart monitor goes haywire. I run out with Joseph's words running through my head.

...

End of shift and I am tired beyond belief. I just want to sleep for about a week. His words had been floating around my head all day. I'm jolted from my thoughts by Jac walking into my focus.  
"How was your day honeysweet?" I ask with a smirk. She gives me her famous ice stare.  
"It could have been better" She replies.  
"Oh really. How?" I reply.  
"Well..." She leans in.  
"I didn't see enough of my hot Scottish fiancee" I smile at that.  
"Where are we going then?" I ask.  
"I was thinking that we pop to mine to get some clothes and that and spend the night at yours, well ours I suppose."  
"I quite like that idea". I said.  
"Oh me too, we might even be able to christen that bed of yours". Smirking I take hold of her hand and begin to walk to the lift.

"Hold on, I've got to do something first" I release her hand and walk over to Joseph who I know was listening in to our conversation.  
"For the record, she may have lied to me and yeah she cheated on me but do you know what, I dont care because I know that she is coming home to me. I am lucky to her, she is the most amazing woman that I have ever met. She has flaws and she might make stupid decisions but at heart she is like any other person in the world. She wants to be loved and she does rash things to compensate. It won't hurt her as much if she is is the one to be the bad one, to break off the relationship on her own terms. If you love or did love her you would know that. You probably blame her, hate her for what she did to you but I dont blame her for cheating on me. So what sort of man does that make me? A coward maybe but she is like a poison and I dont plan on giving that up"

I take a deep breath and look around and notice everyone looking at me. I look over at Jac and thought I would see anger. Anger about airing our relationship in public but shes not, she smiling. I smile back and walk towards her. I retake her hand and we walk to the lift. I cannot believe that I have done that but a weight has been lifted of my chest. I watch Joseph as the lift doors shut, and he just nods at me. I'm glad I did that, got to stick up for my fiancee haven't I.

I look over at Jac and notice her looking at me weirdly.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Nothing just thank you". She then leans over and kisses me on the cheek. I dont think that anything can dampen my mood and I am throughly going to enjoy tonight, tomorrow and the rest of my life. I have Jac by my side and that's all that matters.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know what you think and your ideas.  
Until next time...**_


End file.
